


Take Care

by TheSoundOfThunderstorms



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Feelings, Sombra gets spoiled rotten, it's complicated for Widowmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 02:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoundOfThunderstorms/pseuds/TheSoundOfThunderstorms
Summary: Frustration comes from the feelings she wasn't supposed to have.





	Take Care

**Author's Note:**

> Started this in January but it got put on the back burner. When I got back to it, I decided it was something I should finish. I think I made the idea better. Hope you enjoy :)

Widowmaker woke up with the creaking of the door. It closed with barely a sound, footsteps following in its silence. The rustling of clothes filled the room, followed by a thump against the wooden dresser. She opened her eyes when a stream of hushed obscenities floated through the air. The strained whispering stopped when she shifted in bed.

She reached out and turned on the bedside lamp. Sombra froze in the middle of the room, their eyes locking. She sported a bloody nose and bruising around her left eye. Her upper lip was swollen and colored with dried blood.

“Sorry.” Sombra straightened up from her hunched stance and cleared her throat. “Didn’t mean to wake you up.” Quivering hands pulled off the blood-stained tank top, replacing it with a worn t-shirt. She was careful with her face, making sure the fabric didn’t rub against it.

Widowmaker studied Sombra’s injuries. In her mind’s eyes, she swept over each cut with a ghost of a touch, listening for a hitch in breath that told her she pressed too hard. Instead, she sat in bed, hands clutching the sheets pooled around her waist.

A dangling hand rose to swipe away a newly formed droplet of blood spilling from the busted lip. Sombra frowned at her stained finger and wiped away the crimson wetness on her black sweatpants. “Ran into a security guard while cloaked. The fucker got me with a lucky hit before I could keep on running.” She made a face and huffed. “Two hits.”

Widowmaker slipped out of bed and opened the drawer from her bedside table to take out a small first aid kit. She walked to the edge of the bed, watching how the words at the tip of Sombra’s tongue died with her approach. Sombra made no protest when she guided her to sit on the bed.

Sombra’s gaze flitted between the hands cleaning up her face and her lap. Widowmaker could tell she wanted something by the way she subconsciously bit the inside of her lip. She must have been unsure or else she would have already asked for it. After disinfecting the last cut, she pressed a firm finger beneath Sombra’s chin, getting her direct attention. “Ask.”

“Can I kiss you? I mean, I get it if you don’t want to because of the li-”

The taste of copper swirled in her mouth. The first aid kit fell to the floor as Widowmaker climbed onto the bed, straddling Sombra to deepen the kiss. Warm hands slid beneath her shirt, meticulous fingers running up her spine that made it seem like Sombra was counting the ridges.

A dull spark pulsed through her system, her heart beating sooner than it was supposed to when Sombra pulled away, looking at her with lips parted and eyes full of adoration. A soft thumb ran across her lip and wiped away the painted blood.

Sombra sucked in her bleeding lip between gentle teeth, quelling the blood flow. She let out a puff of breath and stood up with Widowmaker in her arms, strong legs instinctively encircling around her waist. Shaky steps turned them around. “You drive me crazy sometimes.” Sombra smiled down at Widowmaker pinned beneath her when they landed back on the bed. “All the time.” She bowed her head, placing a kiss on Widowmaker’s jaw.

The press of blood marking her skin pulsed along her jaw. Widowmaker held her breath as she observed the surprise etched on Sombra’s face, how she gingerly touched her lip again, perplexed it was still bleeding.

Sombra gave a tired laugh, trembling fingers smearing the blood away. She didn’t protest when Widowmaker pulled her hand away from the fruitless task of stemming the bleeding and brought her closer.

“You’re tired.” She guided Sombra’s head to lay on her chest, running a comforting hand through soft hair. Sombra murmured something on her skin but didn’t put any effort into being heard. She breathed in deep and closed her eyes after an exhale of air.

Her fingers never stopped their soothing efforts until Sombra’s breathing evened out, the occasional sleepy murmuring marking that she was dreaming.

“I drive you crazy.” Each syllable came out soft like she was testing the weight of the individual words. She turned off the lamp and covered them both with the sheet. “You have me chasing what that feels like.”

-

Sombra woke up to an empty bed and a dry mouth. Her head pulsed with a persistent ache. She tossed the sheets away, finding her dark-purple bunny slippers on the floor next to the bedside table that Widowmaker must have placed there for her.

Trudging through her morning routine, Sombra came wabbling out of the bedroom. She was lightheaded and thirsty as hell. The heavenly scent wafting from the kitchen gave her the strength to keep walking rather than succumbing to the brief idea of video calling her girlfriend from bed.

She made it to the kitchen and slinked onto the nearest bar stool, resting her head on the cool countertop. The clink of a glass sounded right in front of her. Sombra lifted her head enough to meet face to face with a cup of water, two pills sitting right beside it.

Widowmaker inched the cup closer to her when she made no move to take it. “Drink. You’ll feel better.”

“Seeing you already makes me feel better.” She got a deadpanned look for the comment. Widowmaker pushed the glass closer again, tapping her fingers impatiently against the countertop. “Alright, fine.” Sombra scooped up the pills and popped them in her mouth. She drank half the glass before Widowmaker went back cooking seeming satisfied.

The water helped. She could focus now. The first thing she noticed was the apron. It was a gag gift she bought for Widowmaker after they ended up having to take cover in an abandoned kitchen for a couple of hours. It was the classic white apron with ‘Kiss the Cook’ written on it. Sombra modified it a bit to say ‘Kissed the Cook’ and sewed on a purple kiss patch to the apron. She didn’t think Widowmaker actually wore it, until now.

Crepes, there were crepes. Sombra perked up at the sight of Widowmaker smearing the homemade chocolate spread onto on. Small bits of strawberry were sprinkled on top of the chocolate and skilled fingers folded the crepe into a perfect cone. It joined another finished crepe on a plate. Widowmaker stared at the plate for a bit before sighing. She picked up the whipped cream canister and Sombra grinned after realizing what was happening.

Widowmaker placed the finished product in front of Sombra. The crepes couldn’t be seen beneath the extensive layering of whipped cream. The twitch in Widowmaker’s eyes didn’t go unnoticed. She wasn’t a fan of whipped cream mountains, as evidenced by the modest amount decorating her own crepes.

“If I had to say something about this,” Sombra picked up her fork, cutting into her breakfast, not knowing if she was going to get a mouthful crepe or just whipped cream, “I think you’re spoiling me.”

Sharp eyes studied her face, no words coming from the small frown gracing blue lips. A cold touch traced the outline of her bruised eye, pulling away slightly when Sombra winced. Widowmaker changed her approach. Her fingers brushed along the edges of deep purple coloring the bruise. The press of icy skin sent shivers pulsing through her back. The pain in her eye all but disappeared as Sombra relaxed into the touch that felt entirely too good. It all went away in an instant.

“And now this is just unfair.” A satisfied smile appeared on Widowmaker’s lips at the comment. Sombra couldn’t stay too upset after seeing it. She concentrated instead on finishing breakfast.

Smudges of chocolate dotted the now empty plate. Widowmaker grabbed it along with her own and placed the dishes in the sink. She reached out to turn it on, stopping when Sombra spoke up.

“Hey,” Sombra slid off the barstool and leaned against the counter, “want to watch tv with me?” They’ve done it a few times before. Usually, Widowmaker read something while Sombra had her eyes glued to the cheesy soap operas she loved watching. There was one show Widowmaker stopped reading for. That one was Sombra’s favorite and she needed to catch up on the last couple of episodes.

Leaving the dishes forgotten in the sink Widowmaker went back to Sombra. She led her to the living room, settling them down on the plush couch.

Sombra turned on the tv with a wave of her fingers. She grabbed Widowmaker’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Sombra kept hold of her girlfriend’s cold hand as she adjusted herself on the couch. She ended up with her head in Widowmaker’s lap and her free arm squeezing a decorative pillow.

“I forgot he was still trying to push the marriage thing.” She squeezed Widowmaker’s hand tighter in anticipation.

-

Sombra had long since caught up on her show. She slept soundlessly in her lap after watching a couple of old movies. Widowmaker carefully slid out from under the sleeping woman. She pulled her hand back, trying not to wake Sombra as she separated their intertwined fingers.

Purple eyes blinked open at the loss of contact. “You’re leaving?”

“For a bath.”

Sombra made a face at the mention of a bath. “You always have the water so cold.” She turned around on the couch, burying her face in a cushion.

A smirk formed at the corner of her lips. Sombra always complained about the water but she never failed to show up later, saying something about boredom as her excuse.

She left Sombra on the couch and made her way to her bathroom. Staring at the panel for the bathtub, Widowmaker mulled over a sudden thought. She set the temperature hotter and waited for the water to fill the spacious tub.

Her clothes fell in a heap on the floor and she climbed in the steaming water. It wasn’t that she hated warm water, it just made it harder for her to think clearly. She could concentrate in the cold water. Focus on sorting out her thoughts because she had so many and none all at the same time. Hot water tended to bring up her wants, wants that overshadowed everything else to the point of endless frustration.

A strained laugh passed through her lips. Last night was what sparked her frustration that spilled over into another day. Sombra got hurt and it took her all day of sifting through her thoughts to realize that she didn’t like it. Right then Widowmaker wanted Sombra to walk through the door. She wanted to see her smile, to have Sombra right beside her making her pulse jolt.

Widowmaker didn’t have to wait long. Sombra poked her head through the door a few moments later, suspicion written across her face.

“This place is filled with steam.” Sombra closed the door behind her and stepped closer. “Are you…” she kneeled by the bathtub, leaning her elbow against it, “trying to get me to take a bath with you?” A curious finger dipped into the water and she smiled.

“Yes.”

The smiled widened. “You should have told me earlier. I would have come here sooner.”

“I wanted to think.”

“Think about what?” Sombra asked in the middle of taking off her shirt.

“You.”

Sombra paused after shaking off her sweatpants. Her eyes searched Widowmaker’s. “What do you mean?” She dipped her legs in the water, hesitating to get further in until Widowmaker took hold of her hand, gently tugging her lower.

“I don’t feel anything.” She touched Sombra’s face, leaving trails of water droplets. “But then I know that’s not a complete truth. There are cracks.” Her thumb traced over the scab on Sombra’s lip, recalling last night in detail. “With you, sometimes it feels like I’m constantly running, trying to hold onto _something_.”

“I want, I want, and I want but it never stays. When I’m with you I feel everything and nothing. But it can’t survive on its own. You can barely call it a feeling. I’m left wanting that small moment where it burns bright.”

Sombra stared down at the water, teeth worrying her bottom lip. “So what do you want right now?”

“To take care of you, to have you close.”

“Okay.” A tear slid down Sombra’s cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut. “Okay.” She opened them, staring straight into Widowmaker’s before leaning in close and kissing her softly.

 

 


End file.
